Super Glue
by forensicsfan
Summary: Nick and Sara find themselves in a sticky situation and have to call for help.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. As always, coffee with George would be nice.

**Author's Note:** The idea of writing about a super glue disaster was just too good to pass up.

* * *

"This is going to be pretty difficult to explain." Nick looked down at Sara with amusement on his face.  
  
"Well, if someone had been paying attention when he snipped the end off of the tube of super glue, we wouldn't have to explain this at all." Sara let out a frustrated sigh. "There has to be some way to get out of this."  
  
Nick chuckled. "I still say that the best thing to do is to call someone."  
  
Sara gave Nick a pointed stare. "Do you think you could prop yourself up a little. I'm having a hard time breathing with you on top of me."  
  
Nick leaned on his forearms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Better?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "No one's going to believe there isn't something kinky going on here."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at her. "I suppose it all depends on who we call. With Greg, that would be a sure thing."  
  
"We are not calling Greg." Sara was adamant.  
  
"Warrick would probably only be slightly less subtle." Nick continued.  
  
Sara closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Nick, you're not helping."  
  
"Catherine would probably have a few comments, but she probably wouldn't tell anyone, at least right away." Nick could see Sara was uncomfortable as she started to squirm under him.  
  
"You know, when we get out of this, I'm going to kill you for squirting superglue down the front of my favorite jeans." Sara mussed as she continued squirming.  
  
Nick raised one eyebrow at her. "I didn't do it on purpose and I'm not the one who pulled me onto the floor."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow in return. "Oh, so suddenly the laws of gravity are my fault. What was I supposed to do, just fall down after tripping over the chair without grabbing for something to try and stop myself?"  
  
"I'm not the one who put an open tube of super glue in my back pocket." Nick pursed his lips together to avoid smiling.  
  
Sara huffed. "I didn't wake up and plan to glue my ass to the carpet. The lid came off when I hit the floor." She rolled her eyes. "I think the laws of physics have it out for me."  
  
Nick looked at her with a smirk. "So me getting glued to you was just a bonus then."  
  
She tried to ignore him and rolled her eyes again. "It doesn't change the fact that no one is going to let us live this down if we can't find a way out on our own."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Well, like I said, we could call someone or figure out how to get out of our clothes, because they aren't going anywhere. That's why it's called super glue."  
  
"Fine, call someone." Sara closed her eyes and imagined the humiliation of being caught like this. "But just for the record, I'm still going to kill you later."  
  
"I'll call Grissom. He's probably the one person who won't say anything." Nick reached for the cell phone on his belt and punched in Grissom's number.  
  
"I sure as hell hope you're right, because I'm pretty sure that this qualifies as my most embarrassing moment." Sara opened her eyes and looked up at Nick.  
  
"Hey, Gris, it's Nick." Nick rolled his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I know shift is starting. Uh, yeah, she's right here. Look, we have a little problem and we need your help."  
  
Sara strained her ears to try and hear what Grissom was saying on the other end of the line without much success.  
  
"Uh, well, could you just come to Sara's apartment and bring a solvent for super glue?" Nick winced and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, thanks. Yeah, the door's unlocked."  
  
As Nick hung up, Sara squirmed uncomfortably. "I take it he's coming."  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Whether he says anything or not, he's going to wonder how we ended up like this." Sara looked at Nick with an accusatory glance.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were blaming the laws of gravity and physics." He teased her. "I mean, I could call him back and we could just try and figure out how to get out of our clothes."  
  
Sara squirmed again. "Oh, and I'm sure you'd enjoy that. But if you'll notice, Genius, the glue got on both my jeans and my favorite shirt. There is no way we're going to be able to just get out of our clothes. The shirt would have to go up and the pants would have to go down, and since yours and mine are all glued together, that's not going to happen."  
  
Nick gritted his teeth. "Sara, can you please stop moving?"  
  
She looked at him quizzically, a bit annoyed. "What am I supposed to do, play dead?"  
  
Nick leveled a serious gaze at her. "That would be helpful."  
  
"Well, I've got a head start since I can't go anywhere." She let out a deep breath and moved again.  
  
"Sara." Nick gritted his teeth and raised an eyebrow. "Look, let me be frank. If you don't stop moving, I'm going to have the most embarrassing moment of my entire life right here in couple of minutes."  
  
Amusement flickered across Sara's face and she pursed her lips to keep her smile subdued. "So what you're telling me is that I turn you on."  
  
Nick smirked. "Oh, so now you're enjoying this."  
  
Sara didn't say anything for a minute and then she smirked. "Maybe I am."  
  
Nick chuckled smugly. "Oh, so now you're going to admit that you're attracted to me."  
  
She shot him a smug expression back. "I never said I wasn't attracted to you. Being pinned down by you though, is something completely different."  
  
"Hmm, so you are attracted to me." Nick had a self satisfied grin on his face. "I knew you wanted me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Wanting you is different than being attracted to you." Sara hedged, squirming again.  
  
Nick chuckled again. "Yeah, right."  
  
"You're pretty confident." Sara barbed.  
  
Nick leaned his weight back onto her. "Let's examine the evidence. You pulled me down with you. Super glue doesn't set instantaneously. You had time to move before the glue set."  
  
Sara was defensive. "So did you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "So maybe I didn't want to move right away. It's not everyday that I get to pin Sara Sidle to the floor."  
  
Sara swallowed hard and when she finally spoke, her voice had a bit of a waver to it. "Oh."  
  
"So maybe we're stuck here, but maybe you're not as upset about it as you say." Nick knew he'd spoken the truth.  
  
"Uh, I can't breathe very well." Sara's voice was slightly husky.  
  
Nick smiled, glancing at her lips. "Maybe I should help."  
  
Sara's voice was breathy. "Yeah."  
  
Nick softly pressed his lips to hers and she immediately responded. Despite the limitations the super glue had presented, they were making the most of the situation, and were in the middle of a very intense kiss and completely oblivious to anything else when the front door opened.  
  
Grissom stood there, super glue solvent in hand, taking in the scene. It appeared that Sara had been attempting to repair the back of one of her dining room chairs, which was still in pieces, when something had gone amiss. The position of the chair at Nick and Sara's feet suggested that she had tripped over it after she'd backed up, pulling him with her, and somewhere in the midst of this, super glue had gotten on the pair.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I could come back if this is a bad time." Grissom's voice was laced with some amusement.  
  
Nick and Sara pulled their lips apart and they looked up in the direction of their supervisor. Sara's face was flush with embarrassment. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like."  
  
Grissom's eyebrows shot up. "What is it supposed to look like?" It looked very much like they were both enjoying their proximity since Nick's fingers were tangled in Sara's hair and her hands were gripping fistfuls of his shirt.  
  
Nick just grinned at Grissom knowing there was no way to avoid the embarrassment of the situation. "Uh, hey, Gris. I was just helping Sara fix her chair and we had a little accident."  
  
Just then, Catherine, who had apparently been waiting in Grissom's SUV, breezed in the door behind him. "Grissom, Brass just called, the sheriff is at the scene and wants us there now." Her words trailed off as she took in the compromising situation that Nick and Sara were in. "Well, isn't this cozy." She noticed that Sara's lips seemed to be a bit swollen and that Nick seemed to be breathing heavily.  
  
Sara let out a groan and closed her eyes. "Great."  
  
Grissom glanced over at Catherine and smirked. "Super glue accident."  
  
Amusement flickered across Catherine's face. "I can't wait to hear how this happened."  
  
Nick smirked. "Can you just help us out?"  
  
Catherine turned towards Grissom. "Atwater is hot; we really need to get to the scene." She pursed her lips and glanced over at Nick and Sara. "You know, Warrick's just catching up on paperwork."  
  
Grissom's eyebrows curved upward. "Catherine, I don't think this is going to take very long."  
  
She raised an eyebrow right back. "Do you want to explain to the sheriff why we were late?"  
  
Sara let out another groan. "Fine. Go. Just call Warrick. Call somebody."  
  
"Catherine, we can't just leave them like this." Grissom's tone was stern.  
  
Catherine smirked. "Fine."  
  
Nick smiled. "Thanks, Cath."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Can you guys hurry? My ass is falling asleep."  
  
Even Grissom couldn't hold back a chuckle as he opened the solvent and began to apply it, first to their shirts and then to their pants, finally allowing Nick to pull himself off of Sara who was still firmly stuck to the carpet.  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom and then at Nick. "Gil, we really need to get to the scene before the sheriff blows his top. Why don't you let Nick finish up?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye, almost as if she couldn't have planned the situation better herself.  
  
Sara was becoming impatient. "I don't care who helps me out, I just want someone to help me get my ass off of the carpet."  
  
Grissom did his best to hide his amusement. "Nick, you pull on Sara, and I'll apply the solvent."  
  
"Great, you make it sound like I'm an experiment." Sara couldn't have been more embarrassed if she tried. She was thankful at least that Catherine hadn't witnessed her and Nick kissing.  
  
Nick had a firm grip on her butt as Grissom continued to apply the solvent. Catherine just stood there thoroughly amused. "You know, I think there's a movie that starts this way."  
  
Nick flashed her a wicked grin. "Porn doesn't count, Cath."  
  
Sara let out a frustrated groan.  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine quizzically. "Since when do you watch porn?"  
  
She smirked. "The Matthew's case that Nick and I worked on."  
  
A realization dawned on Grissom. "Oh, yes. That involved underage runaways didn't it?"  
  
"You didn't really think I watched it on my own did you, Gil?" Catherine snorted.  
  
"Can we stop comparing my situation to a porn movie please?" Sara's embarrassment was mounting.  
  
"Sorry, Sar. You're just so cute when you're mad." Nick teased her.  
  
She glared at him. "Just hurry up." A few minutes later, Sara was finally free. She glanced at Grissom. "Thank you." She was having a hard time looking at Nick.  
  
Catherine cleared her throat. "Uh, now that you two aren't pinned down anymore, we have a crime scene to get to." She raised an eyebrow at Grissom.  
  
He stood up and smiled at the two younger CSIs. "I guess we'll see you back at the lab." He turned and followed Catherine, pausing at the doorway for a moment with a smile on his face. "I won't say a word." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Sara looked at Nick with a slightly sheepish expression on her face. "I guess I should have bought wood glue instead."  
  
Nick let out a chuckle as he stood up. "Oh, so is this your way of telling me that I was right?"  
  
Sara smirked and stood up. "Maybe."  
  
"Well, one good thing came out of this." Nick began.  
  
Sara looked at him a bit confused. "What?"  
  
"This." He stepped toward her with a satisfied grin on his face and kissed her, feeling her lips curve into a smile against his.  
  
The End.


End file.
